Kisuke Urahara
"You should just accept the Inevitable Dante, me, my employees, Yoruichi, and the Visoreds we were just using you. now I shall give you once last Grace before I return to Shadowblood, Prepare to DIE!" ::—Kisuke Urahara to Dante after he is revealed to be a Shadowblood Member Kisuke Urahara is a former captain of the 12th Division. He lives in exile in the Human World, where he is the owner of the Shinigami-item-selling Urahara Shop. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. He is a Neutral Character of Bleach who becomes one of the Primary Protagonists in the Darkness within Shadow series at 1st. He is also one of the founders of the Hero Organization Godstrike, He is the Heaven General of the Army (0) and the Arch Nemesis of Soifon. Kisuke is also the 1st-In-Command to Yoruichi Shihoin. Tho in End of all Worlds, he is revealed to be a Shadowblood Soldier and the 33rd General of Shadowblood; thus making him one of the primary antagonists of darkness within Shadow; End of all Worlds Appearance Kisuke Urahara is a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs". He also wears a dark green shirt and pants, and a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad, and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event (albeit arriving late sometimes), however he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often tends to know more information then he lets on, and although being a major player he acts only as a catalyst, having others do the work for him. Urahara in DWS greatly cares for his allies (New and Old) to extent he would risk and sacrifice his lfie to save them if they were near death tho he is so strong he can easily overpower or endure attacks by enemies due to his rank as a Heaven General. and Usually gives advice to rookie members. After his true colors are revealed in End of all Worlds he is shown to be to be Cruel, Brutal, Sadistic, Blood-Thirsty, Malevolent, Misanthropic toward Good Humans, Sinister, Ominous, Power-Hungry, Nihilistic, Ruthless, Vicious, Heartless at times, Cold-Hearted, Murderous, Tyrannical, Manipulative, Cynical, Highly Intelligent, Clever, Psychotic, Malicious, not arrogant at all, Twisted, Dark, Calm, Proud, Greedy, Wrathful, Dispassionate, Callous, Aloof, Indifferent, Insane at times, Enjoys Death & Destruction, Loves to fight, no code of honor, Patient, Deceptive, cares very little for the people he betrayed at Godstrike, Wants the world to enter “True Chaos”, Looks down upon the Heroes, and Takes his time killing his enemies, and Enjoys War & Blood. History Powers & Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Warriors of Light Category:Godstrike Members Category:Bleach Category:Gods Category:Godstrike Category:13 Court Guard Squads Category:Soul Reapers Category:13 Court Guard Squads Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Godstrike Member Category:Former Heroes Category:Serial Killers Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:Murderers Category:Titans Category:Devils Category:Psychopaths